


The Difficulties of Hiding Injuries

by Melacka



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Established Lizzington, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Red, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Liz eased her way into the apartment, wincing at the noise a squeaky floorboard made. All she needed to do was make it to the bathroom without anyone noticing and she’d be fine.Or, Liz tries to prevent Red from finding out about an injury. He is Not Pleased.Established Lizzington.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	The Difficulties of Hiding Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an anon prompt on tumblr: https://melacka.tumblr.com/post/614068220209594368/rocknmeme-i-love-you-prompts-send-a-word-or
> 
> The prompts given were Lizzington and WASH (running a bath) and CLOTH (bandaging a wound). 
> 
> Lizzington shenanigans! My very favourite kind!

Liz eased her way into the apartment, wincing at the noise a squeaky floorboard made. All she needed to do was make it to the bathroom without anyone noticing and she’d be fine. The emergency first aid kit was almost alarmingly well-stocked. It needed to be, with the kind of injuries this particular household dealt with. She wasn’t badly hurt, but knew that Red would not be best pleased at the state she was currently in. With any luck, he’d already be asleep and she wouldn’t need to explain why she was covered in blood.

She closed the door slowly, managing to do it in complete silence. Smiling in satisfaction, she turned to face the living room and let out a little shriek of terror.

“Elizabeth?” Red said worriedly. “What are you doing?”

She clutched at her chest and took a few deep breaths.

“Red,” she gasped. “You scared me!”

“Obviously,” he said dryly as he moved to switch a light on.

“Don’t!”

He froze, hand still outstretched.

“Why?”

“Um,” Liz said, floundering for a reason to keep the room in darkness. “Ambience?”

Red scoffed and immediately flicked the light on.

“Lizzy,” he breathed, shocked at her appearance. “What happened?”

“There was a shooting,” she said lamely.

“A shooting?” he cried incredulously. “A _shooting_ , Elizabeth, and you don’t have the courtesy to inform me? Instead I catch you trying to _sneak_ into our home? Clearly you had no intention of telling me.”

“Red, I’m fine—”

“Are you hurt?”

“Well—”

“So, you are _not_ fine!” Red insisted, approaching her with an endearing mix of concern and anger on his face. “Take that coat off, let me see what we’re dealing with. Dembe!”

“Don’t call Dembe,” Liz groaned.

“Raymond?” Dembe asked curiously, when he entered the room a moment later. “I heard a scream.”

“Dembe, Elizabeth is hurt—”

“I’m fine, Dembe,” Liz insisted.

“We will deal with this situation—”

“It is _not_ a situation!”

“And then we will be going to deal with whoever hurt her.”

“Red, please, there’s no need for that. The blood isn’t even mine!”

By this time, Red had managed to wrestle her out of her coat and was circling her critically. He took in the dried blood against her neck and the alarmingly large blood stains on her shirt.

“What, none of it?”

“Well,” she said slowly, “most of it isn’t mine.”

“Really, Lizzy, I must insist that you take better care of yourself.”

“Raymond,” Dembe interjected calmly. “If Elizabeth is not badly hurt, I think it would be better for you to deal with this between the two of you.”

Liz smirked at him and mouthed, _Coward_. Dembe grinned at her broadly and left the room as quickly as he had entered it.

“To the bathroom, Elizabeth, now,” Red commanded sternly. “I don’t want any more arguments out of you.”

“That’s where I was headed anyway, Red,” she said, a little sulkily. “I would’ve already been cleaned up if you hadn’t insisted on making all this fuss.”

Red ignored her, placing a hand gingerly on her back to guide her to the bathroom. Once there, he flicked the lights on and locked the door behind them.

“Strip,” he said, not looking at her.

Liz rolled her eyes and moved to comply. She closed the lid on the toilet and sat down, grumpily setting to work on unlacing her boots. Red, meanwhile, had started to run a bath, testing the water repeatedly to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Liz kicked her boots off and smiled at him fondly as he started to roll up his sleeves.

“Do you need help, Lizzy?”

Liz bit her lip and looked down at herself, knowing that she definitely _didn’t_ need help.

“Yes, please, Raymond,” she said seriously, raising her hands above her head.

He stepped forward and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head swiftly.

“Stand up.”

She did as she was told and tried to catch his eye as he put his arms around her to undo the clasp on her bra. That proving unsuccessful, she looped her arms around his shoulders as he released the button and lowered the zip on her jeans. He ignored her resolutely as he pulled her jeans off and then turned his attention back to the bath. He shut the water off and started testing the temperature again. Liz got the distinct impression that he was stalling for time.

“Red,” she murmured, “I think you missed a piece of clothing.”

He glanced over his shoulder at her, clad now only in her underwear.

“Lizzy,” he growled. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“No,” she said seriously, stepping closer to him, “I just _really_ need you right now, Red.”

“You need me to bandage that wound,” he said pointedly, gesturing at the admittedly large graze on her bicep.

“It’s just a scratch, Red,” Liz replied dismissively. “I told you, most of the blood wasn’t mine. But I do need your help with these.” She hooked a finger in the elastic of her underwear. “Please?”

Red sighed heavily and place his hands on her hips. She tilted her head up to him, their lips so close now that they brushed against each other when she spoke again.

“I’ll do whatever you want, Red,” she whispered. “If you’ll only _help_ me with these.”

Red drew in a deep breath and Liz grinned when she felt his hands twitch on her hips. She leaned even closer to him, deliberately pressing her breasts against him.

“Please, Red. Won’t you help me?”

“Lizzy,” he rumbled, “you’ve been a very bad girl.”

He started lowering her underwear slowly, kneeling in front of her as he went.

“Are you going to be good from now on?”

“Yes, very good,” she promised.

She kicked them off hurriedly and spread her legs slightly at his urging.

“You made me so worried about you, Lizzy.”

He traced his hands up her legs lightly and she shivered at the touch, watching him, open-mouthed.

“I need to check you for injuries,” he continued, very seriously. “ _All_ over.”

“Yes,” she agreed breathlessly. “All over.”

He stood up again and swept her into his arms so quickly that she let out a little shriek of surprise again.

“But first, into the bath with you.”

Liz didn’t complain as he lowered her into the perfectly warm water. Red, however, most certainly _did_ complain when she dragged him in after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read/leave kudos/comment. I so appreciate it! And feel free to swing by my tumblr and leave a prompt for me to fill!


End file.
